101 Dalmatian Street: The Master Thief
by ploting
Summary: A crossover between 101 Dalmatian Street and Carmen Sandiego (2019). A chance encounter at the park between the little geeky dalmatian Dawkins and a cat that belonging to a great master thief brings them now to one great adventure.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting and first Lessons

**Author's note: For information and not risk accusation and confusion I am also ****1AdiWriter1 from Archive of Our Own I decided to also post the story on fanfiction and hopfully even here soon enough there will be a collection with 101 Dalmatian Street.  
**

* * *

A shining day is always a blessing for many, always a good time to spend time at the park with the family. For a specific family that is comprised only of Dalmatian Dogs with a total of 99, siblings things usually tend to get out of control. Luckily the two head dogs Dylan and Dolly were always there to solve things out when their parents were busy at work, father working at the fire station and mother at the hospital. However the most responsible was always Dylan whiles his stepsister Dolly was more carefree and tomboyish always looking for excitement, even with that they still hold the other ones back.

"Guys please try to stay a bit calm." Dylan said nervous almost at breaking point.

"Ahh calm down Dylan, everything will go smoothly pretty soon." Dolly said while preparing her board for a stunt.

"If there will be a way to calm them down." Said Dawkins a smaller pup natural brother of Dylan and of course the most sensible and mature of the young siblings.

"Good thing that I haven't mention a key word for the moment." Dylan commented before turning to his brother. "Ohh, haven't seen you there Dawkins. Please stay close."

"As always." Said Dawkins, he usually loved all his siblings and would always help with his intelligence but in some cases he was ignored by many and he didn't liked that. He then decided to walk to a nearby tree not noticing a female Siamese cat with blue crystal eyes, wearing a red collar and coat looking at him from above with sympathy. "Ah at least I am not doing the usual mess."

"Indeed, comparing with that pup tornado." She said with a French accent and Dawkins looked up in the tree and saw the cat. "I can see the fact little one."

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around." Dawkins asked.

"Ohh excuse me, my name is Crystal I am here for a brief time with my business partner. And from what I saw you need someone to talk."

"There isn't much to talk actually?" Dawkins said before the cat gracefully jumped from the tree and landed before the pup, the move she made really was impressive.

"Wow."

"You don't need to be scare, you can tell me anything. Maybe we can figure out something." She said with a calm tone.

"You don't give up easily I guess?" Said Dawkins before the cat leaned to him to look straight in his eye.

"I never _do_ give up. Especially when I see one who needs to talk about certain things." She said with a friendly smile and somehow the Dalmatian pup saw not just persuasion or hypnotic eyes but also good intentions, in reality he never had friends outside his family so why not give it a try, this happened just when Dylan started to make preparations to go home, took a bit of time however.

"BOW WAKA WOW!" Shouted Dolly moving around with her skateboard, gather all the pups in the park while Dylan was numbering every one of them.

"92, 93, 94, 95, 96. Wait, 96 where is Dawkins?" Dylan asked.

"Wasn't he with you?" Asked Dolly.

"I told him to be around. I am going to look for him." Dylan said starting to look around alongside the other pups before Dizzy one of the twins saw him with a female cat.

"You see that Dee Dee?" She asked tracking the attention of her sister.

"Do you think what I am thinking Dizzy?!" Dee Dee said with a large grin on her face.

"Dawkins has a girlfriend, Dawkins has a girlfriend, Dawkins has a girlfriend." Both said in unison.

"What girlfriend?" Dylan asked before the twins still in frenzy pointed in the direction of Dawkins with a Siamese cat talking and laughing and having a good time.

"Ahh great my allergies will activate." Dylan said.

"Come on, let's get Romeo here." Dolly said dragging Dylan who was reluctant to go.

"Wow, never thought we had so many things in common and you have so many gadgets." Dawkins said, the talk they had was more about what each of them liked and it seems that the cat really got to him.

"What can I say; I had learned from masters in gadgets. Plus a lady always needs an extra help." She said with a smirk.

"Maybe you could come along and teach me some things one day while you stay in London. I also like to experiment and so on." Dawkins said smiling with excitement.

"Sure I will." She said.

"How will I know that you arrived?"

"You will know when you least expect." She said with a smirk.

"Dawkins we will go home soon." Dylan called while he and his sister were coming to him.

"By the way who is your girlfriend?" Dolly said coming closer while Dylan was far behind to avoid his allergies to come out.

"Ohh, yeah her name is Crystal. She is just a friend of mine." Dawkins said.

"Oh we already saw that, and have you two thought of doing something?" Dolly asked.

"Ohh, nothing too important, except maybe that I might come to visit him very soon, to show him some stuff. I heard that he likes gadgets." He said patting the small pup with affection.

"Oh yeah he is very talented and likes to build lots of stuff and many other scientific things." Dolly said.

"Wonderful we will have such a great time then." Said the cat with a large smile.

"And you said you will visit? I have to warn you I am allergic to cats." Dylan said.

"Ohh don't worry doggy I know what to do in this case, so no panicky." Said Crystal smirking, placing some gloves on her paws and pulling out a medical mask from her pocket before moving towards him, but Dylan was moving back.

"I am telling you it isn't a good idea to approach." Dylan said turning around only for something to catch his foot, it was a metallic claw and with only one press of the button he was dragged to the cat and was now feeling his nostrils having an irritation, the cat immediately placed the medical mask on his face that had a medicine to counter allergies.

"Wow now I really like you." Dolly said with a smirk.

"Thanks, you OK?" She asked Dylan.

"Now I do." He replied before Crystal started to move away patting Dawkins once again.

"We will see very soon Dawkins." She said and climbed up the tree and disappeared.

"Can't wait to see her again." Dolly commented.

"Me too."

"By the way you will be teas for a bit." Dolly said to his little brother.

"Dawkins and Crystal, standing in the tree KISSING." The twins sang the same sentence all the way till they reached their house, other siblings were either shutting up, joke about him and Crystal or laughing behind his back. Dylan was of course making sure things would stop; even with that this was still going on. Back at their house their parents Doug an American Dalmatian and father to some siblings or stepfather to others was there and all the pups went into a group hug immediately while Delilah natural mother to some and stepmother to others came later.

"So how was your day?" Asked Delilah all now standing at the dinner table.

"The usual mom." Said Dylan his natural son.

"With one exception." Dolly her stepdaughter said.

"What would that be?" Doug asked.

"Dawkins has a girlfriend." Dizzy and Dee Dee said again in unison.

"For the last time Crystal is only a friend." Dawkins said irritated.

"Ohh, Crystal? And how is she." Asked Delilah.

"She is a Siamese cat, intelligent, witty, quick thinking and is able to make elaborate gadgets, she told me that she will come here someday and might show me some things."

"Dawkins has a date, Dawkins has a date." The twins said jokingly.

"Now please leave your brother be." Delilah said sternly and the pups stopped teasing him. "Anyways I have nothing against you bringing a friend."

"Thanks mom."

"Maybe she will bring also some good friend for you to meet."

"She is not a match make Doug."

"Yet, did she told you when she will come?" Dylan asked wanting to be prepared for when she arrives.

"She told me when I expect the little." He said.

"I believe this is rhetoric." Dylan said.

"It wasn't rhetoric." Said a female voice from behind him and Dolly, turning around here was the Siamese cat who immediately placed a medical mask on Dylan's face.

"Crystal, haven't seen you coming." Dawkins said.

"I don't lie when I say something." She said.

"Yet, when you have got inside and how come that my allergies didn't activated?" Dylan asked.

"Spraying myself with a medicine against allergies always works yet keeping a mask nearby is a much better thing to do in your case."

"And how come that you entered without anyone noticing?" Dawkins asked.

"It is kind of a gift of entering in a place when you least expect and I also like it. If you tell me to robe one of your neighbors I pull out the heist in no time." Said Crystal.

"No one tells you to robe anyone." Dylan said.

"Again I start to like you even more." Dolly said smiling.

"Really was a surprise now. And by the way don't bother to ask anything." Delilah said.

"Actually I believe I will wait for when you are finished." She said with a calm tone swiftly departing.

"We will meet in the tree house Crystal."

"Son, try to find one just like her when you will grow up." Doug said.

"He doesn't need another." Dee Dee said smiling.

"He has Crystal already." Dizzy said making the poor pup feel even more awkward. A bit later Dawkins and Crystal were staying together in the tree house; the Siamese cat brought for him different pieces of high tech equipment. Dawkins was really amazed by what she had for him and he immediately set to work with great vigor impressing the cat that was directing him in his actions. His skills she though needed only more refinement.

"What do you think?" He asked, finishing what it seems to be a red bracelet but with some surprises.

"Only one way to find out, haven't you told me that one of your neighbors isn't quit the best." She asked.

"Well Clarissa is a really big pain to be honest alongside her entourage." Dawkins explained and the cat then turned her eyes to the corgi dog lying in the neighboring garden, from what she could analyze she is expecting her owner to bring her food.

"Bring your big sister here." The cat said.

"For what?"

"Just bring her it is a good opportunity to test your new invention." Crystal said and Dawkins obeyed. Three minutes later Dolly was in the backyard, Crystal carefully placed the device on her right wrist readying it to fire.

"Now listen carefully, when I give you the signal you shoot at her human's legs but only when I tell you. All right?" Crystal asked.

"No problem, I would do anything to annoy Clarissa." She said.

"Perfect. But for now we wait." Crystal said and the tree waited, in just a minute Hugo, Clarissa's human pet came out with a big plate of fondue and slowly was walking towards her dog, Crystal was directing Dolly's arm towards his legs and adjusting the moment when to fire.

"Wait…" The cat said before he was exactly on her invisible 'X'. "Fire!" A concealed arm with 4 claws came out from it and caught Hugo's right foot tracking his attention. "Pull!" Crystal ordered and the three pulled the string making the human to loose balance and drops the plate exactly on her dog. While the claw returned back to its place and the group pulled out before been noticed.

"It really worked." Dawkins said before been patted on his head by the cat.

"Next time we will do something more if you still want after this."

"Of course I want I wouldn't lose anything. But could there be something else next time?" Dawkins said.

"It wouldn't be any problem, don't worry."

"HAHAHA, is there something that I wouldn't like about you?" Dolly asked laughing hard.

"Maybe, maybe so." The Siamese cat said before turning to the sky noticing the sun settling.

"I will have to go; we will see each other tomorrow. One with your talents Dawkins needs a bit more refinement of your skills if you still want." She said.

"I am always eager to learn." He said.

"See you then later, and good evening." She said bidding farewell before climbing the house to get to the street, just the Dylan came from the house.

"Ahh, did she left?" He asked.

"Yeah, but she will come tomorrow." Dolly said with a smirk.

"I hope you had a good time Dawkins." Dylan said.

"I did and I can't wait to meet her again to show me even more things."

"Hopefully she will also announce when she will come." Dylan said getting his mask off. On the street Crystal pulled out an ear piece from her coat to get an incoming message from her partner in Ontario.

"Good day Crys." Said the individual who was a guinea pig.

"Good day to you as well Brain." She said smiling.

"How were the lessons with your new friend the Dalmatian Genius?"

"He is as I expected, very intelligent his skills could be refined, he is not a fool at all and I appreciate this, I only need to show him the best intentions I have for him." She said.

"Yet I don't believe he would accept that much to work for us." Brain said.

"That maybe but he might be of use to us in the future, on the other hand he wants only a bit more appreciation and attention." She said feeling her heart pounding almost comparing him with herself when she was young. "Since they are a very big family." She said.

"How big?"

"Try to imagine the mother and the father plus older brother and sister alongside 96 other Dalmatian pups." She said.

"101 Dalmatians!" He exclaimed with amazement "This in new, and is there one a bit more problematic that could prevent you from been close to him?" He asked.

"His bigger brother Dylan could be a bit more problematic, luckily he is allergic to cat fur, and what I need to do with him is only to not make myself suspicious and try to tickle him with what he likes."

"As you always do Crys, good luck." He said.

"Thanks I shall call you when need be, by the way are there any activities from them?" She asked, the guinea pig started to look threw his data at his own computer near those of his master.

"There aren't any programmed, the one major heist that they want to make is 8 days away from now however there is a meeting between Duke and a dog belonging to a Drug Traficant in 4 days not to mention Dr. Mangele." He said eating some green food he has. "I advice you, to prepare the kid for the big heist that will come."

"This is my intention; call me if any change might happen." She said smiling in her mischievous mind; she always enjoys robbing Countess Cleo's spoiled puddle not to mention annoying Doctor Saira Bellum's crazy white cat that always wants to portray himself as a great genius.

**Author's note: You all guessed that another chapter will follow please enjoy this one and review, comment and leave opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2 Prelude to the Heist

_Prelude to the Heist_

The future 3 days with the Dalmatians and especially with Dawkins were very full of activity, not just work but also of excitement for the young pup, it didn't took long for Dawkins to develop a special feeling of friendship and trust towards the sneaky Siamese cat whom by all accounts was giving him lots of appreciations and praise for his skills. This been the thing he always wanted, for everything he improves.

Dolly really like the Siamese cat for her mischief towards their 'regal' neighbor she was always open for her mischief. Dylan wasn't quit very fond of her mischievous nature but he noticed her intelligence and the way she could navigate by the stars whom she identifies with ease not to mention that she could always identify a real fossil from a fake. The other pups weren't much bothering her and Dizzy and Dee Dee eventually got tired of teasing Dawkins. The parents Delilah and Doug didn't bother much about the visits of the Siamese cat; they were however very happy for Dawkins that he found a good friend not to mention that when is bed time she was telling exciting stories before she leaves. This been today's case about a hero who prevented the destruction and desecration of the Uluru Rock in Australia with a bit of adding and replacing.

"Wow, from where do you get those stories?" Dylan asked after putting all the pups to sleep.

"One needs to read a lot and research a lot then use your own imagination in making those stories." She said with a smirk.

"By the way you make those stories, one should be envious." Dawkins said.

"Not even Dylan could add so much stuff in one story." Dolly said.

"It isn't that hard honestly." She said before hearing her phone vibrating in her coat.

"Excuse me."

"Hey never thought you had a phone." Dylan said.

"It helps to keep me in contact and to find out some more information on certain things." She said getting out a last generation high tech phone. "Hello."

"Dawkins please take the advice dad told you and find one just like her." Dolly said.

"I am not looking for a girlfriend Dolly."

"Yet, when you will start to look for one, try to find one that isn't mischievous." Dylan said still wearing the medical mask.

"Well, I think I have to leave, there is some business I have to attend to." She said closing the phone.

"What exactly?" Asked Dawkins.

"Some problems with some…..people." She said opening the door to leave.

"Ah, what kind of people?"

"V.I.L.E" She said with a stern look to them before closing the door behind her.

"V.I.L.E?" He asked.

"Don't ask me she is the mystery of mysteries sometimes. Yet I have to declare that if it wasn't for my allergy I would stay with her anytime." He said getting his mask off. "Still I sometimes have the feelings that she is hiding something."

"Bro everyone has secrets, it isn't something abnormal really." Dolly said rolling her eyes.

"Still I wonder, what is V.I.L.E?"

"By how it sounds not something good, come Dawkins you better go to sleep." Dylan said.

"Right away and I can barely wait her next visit."

"By how you two are close to one another, there is no doubt." Dolly said.

* * *

Crystal didn't came to the Dalmatian street, this been a disappointment to Dawkins as well as to others like Dolly and Dylan. In a way Dawkins had some things to do with some left over pieces that Crystal left the other day and used them to improve the other inventions he had made alongside that he was trying to figure out what this V.I.L.E was. The next day however she came to again much later, with some new lessons for her favorite protégée and both also talked about different stuff each one liked. She stayed till their parents returned also helping Dylan and Dolly with taking care of the other pups.

"You know Crystal you really are of help when we need to take care of the pups. It is too bad that you will have to leave one day from what you told us." Dylan said.

"I know but I have a way on how to communicate from the distance, you will see very soon. That way might solve your problem about your allergies." Chrystal said smiling.

"Wonderful. And you might not see it but I smile below the mask." Dylan said.

"Glad to hear that." She said.

"Guys, guys!" Called Dawkins, raising the volume at the TV that reported the latest news.

"_We interrupt this program for the latest news; today police had found the apartment of a great drug dealer, documents and manifests had been exposed to the authorities, it is however speculated that this exposure came as a result of an unlikely ally in the person of the elusive thief Carmen Sandiego. Speculation born out of the fact that personal valuables belonging to the 'Drug Baron' as he titled himself were missing. Valuables were estimated to be at approximately 8.5 million pounds."_ Said the reporter.

"8.5 million!" Exclaimed Destiny. "One could buy a whole palace." Dallas Followed "With this bunch!" Déjà Vu.

"Well wherever those valuables went I hope they would be used for a better purpose then killing people with different substances, either if the one who took them was Carmen Sandiego or someone else." Delilah said.

"Hmm, strange is the fact is that Carmen Sandiego usually steals from other thieves, there was once an event at a theme park in China whom I read about, the administrator portrays himself as honest but he smuggled valuable artifacts and in and out of China. And there was another event a hotel owner in New Your but runs a gambling Empire in Las Vegas and Washington and likes to collect stolen artifacts that didn't reach museums." Crystal explained.

"Wow, a modern Robin Hood." Dee Dee said excited.

"Now that is something." Dizzy came.

"That surely is some lady." Dolly commented with appreciation.

"That maybe, yet a thief remains a thief, I have to guard my belongings." Dylan exclaimed.

"Stay calm you scared puppy. I can assure you that Carmen Sandiego isn't interested in what you have she is only looking to rob the rich humans." Crystal said before her phone called her and had to respond.

"Perfect, if she could rob Clarissa. I will be her number one fan." Dolly joked laughing.

"All right, all right let's all be reasonable I don't think this Carmen Sandiego will come around, plus it isn't for certain that she is the one who robbed that Drug dealer although I have to admit that I am glad she did so if she dropped the police there in the meantime." Doug said.

"Indeed, and I have to leave for now have a good evening." Crystal said leaving the Dalmatian family be.

"By the way, maybe you could come at dinner or breakfast; we can give you fish if you want." Delilah said.

"Yeah, what you taught Dawkins really was of great value for all of us." Dylan said.

"He is intelligent, good natured and hard working. What can I say is that I am really proud of him just like a teacher to his star pupil, and of course supporting him like a good friend." She said smiling at him and he smiled back.

"What I am glad is that at least he has a good friend. It is too bad that you might have to leave for another destination soon." Delilah said.

"Oh I will find a way to keep myself in contact all of you. Good evening." She said waving goodbye. Dawkins went however to the window to watch her leave thinking with sadness about her having to one day leave London.

"Sad about the fact that she might have to leave?" Delilah asked seeing her son's sadness and he only nodded.

"Don't worry son what is important is you to spend as much time with her as possible. And don't worry she might communicate with you when she can." She said trying to comfort him.

"It would not be the same."

"It wouldn't be the same for many of us." Dylan said pulling his mask off. "Especially if it is one whom you start to like and is normal to many of us and knows how to be liked. Not like some certain people." Dylan said remembering the squirrel that tricked Dolly.

"I will mainly miss her mischievous nature, and the way how she helped us with the pups." Dolly said before turning to Dawkins. "Don't worry, she will still be here for a time and we better make the best of it."

_Several miles away._

"So Brain how is the situation?" Asked Crystal.

"V.I.L.E would start very soon Crys, I advice to go to the hideout of Doctor Mengele to see what he has prepared." The guinea pig said.

"I shall go right away; is there anything else to know?"

"Let's just say that, they might start very soon with they're plan, the best course of action could be to try to convince Dawkins to help. I don't know however how you manage to persuade him to join in this endeavor."

"There will be no problem if I show him what would be Doctor Mengeler's plan."

"I hope that is true Crys, let's hope it wouldn't be met with problem." He said.

"You don't need to worry." She said looking back at the house. "I predict that things would really go as planned."

* * *

Other 4 days passed, Crystal went to the Dalmatians to give the help and last lessons to Dawkins, the last day was to make a portable crane that is easy to carry. The pup knew that this was the last day when he will see the Siamese cat; however she had assured him that she will come again before leaving. In Crystal's mind however that day was perfect due to one factor, the grownups will be on a night shift and the pups remained in the house. Dawkins however worked in the tree house to improve one older invention he was working silently just when a shadow came, Dawkins immediately turned to see the Siamese cat staying behind him at the window wearing her red coat and a backpack.

"Crystal you came for a last goodbye?" The dog asked.

"Dawkins I need your help?" She said sternly coming close to him.

"My help, for what?" He asked confused.

"I once told you about V.I.L.E? Haven't I?"

"Ahh, yes and I wish to know what it is?"

"I will tell you anything. But you need to be careful and don't say anything unless you have to. Can I trust you?" She said.

"You can." He said and the Chrystal smiling started to talk anything about V.I.L.E and their operations and the more she told him and showed to him, he started to understand anything that was needed to know.

_In the meantime._

"Ahh, too bad that Crystal isn't here right now." Dylan said after having to face a pup avalanche. "I do have to admit that her bed time stories really were ingenious to keep everyone calm."

"Try to think of the fact that Dawkins will really miss her. We should have really spent a lot more time with him and try to appreciate him more." Dolly commented.

"Yeah, Crystal really told us something. If only I could tell her that now." Dylan said before turning to the pups.

"All right all of you it is almost bed time." Dylan said before sneezing.

"Wha-what is there a cat around. Or I am getting sick."

"Thinking how much Crystal was around, who knows if there is cat hair left." Dolly said trying to lead the pups towards the bathroom to clean their teeth.

_Back at the tree house_

"So V.I.L.E is transplanted the Villains International League of Evil, covering itself as an import export company that wants to profit by sabotaging honest businesses." Dawkins said.

"It is all true." Crystal said.

"And Carmen Sandiego is trying to stop them, but how do you know all that?"

"Because, Carmen Sandiego is my partner." She said now shocking the pup.

"You are the cat of Carmen Sandiego? I can't believe it."

"Oui and I came here to ask for your help. V.I.L.E wants to target and sabotage the animal food factory of London that provides food for all the animals in England. They want to spread bacteria in the food that could make the animals sick causing a great scandal. If they succeed." Crystal took out a small white bag with the V.I.L.E logo on the ground. "They will replace it with this stuff."

Dawkins leaned and opened the bag and with his paw he tasted it, and the food tasted like nothing, was tasteless in a way nothing but garbage and immediately spat it. "I see what you want to tell. But what can I do?"

"I need you in this heist, to stop V.I.L.E we can only work together to pull this thing out especially if I have your intelligence to guide me to where I need to be. That is only if you accept." She said before the pup started to think for a bit, for him Crystal was now a thief, not just any thief of course he would easily refuse this, but besides that she was for him like a teacher, a mentor, a friend one who appreciated him. Thief or not she was the first one to really appreciate him and in a way he could declare her a hero for what she wants to do alongside her owner. With his hearth in his teeth and taking a deep breath he said.

"Let's do the job." Dawkins said, the Siamese cat put the bag back in its place before raveling her right paw around him.

"Hold me tight." She said and the pup obeyed and holds her very tight by her body.

"Wait what do you intend to do?!" Dawkins asked with concern.

"You will see." She said pulling a string attached to her backpack and a hang glider came it also had a small engine and with one press of a button the engine started and the cat jumped and in the next moment the two were in the air.

"Wow! It's amazing." He exclaimed at the way they were flying threw London.

"Wearing a coat hast its advantages. Now hold on tight." She said smiling flying in the horizon till they reached their destination, the food factory. They slowly landed on the roof and the glider went back in its place.

"We must set up the equipment, and then I will go inside." Crystal said pulling the bag on the floor pulling out several devices including a tablet that could detect anything that moves around the place not to mention the fact that they also kept the V.I.L.E bag of dog food.

"Let's begin."

_Back on the Dalmatian's street._

Dylan and Dolly after some tiring minutes managed to get all the pups to sleep the only thing that was left to do was now only to number each one of them while sleeping.

"Well it seems all of them are here." Dylan said.

"Well all except for Dawkins, he is probably in the tree house." Dolly said.

"I will go check on him." The bigger brother went out to the tree house.

"Dawkins are you sleeping there?" Dylan asked but there was no response. "Hmm, if you are sleeping there, it is no problem." He said but there was again no response.

"Probably he is sleeping." Dolly said coming to him.

"Hmm, maybe still." Dylan then climbed the ladder, due to the dark he lit up the lantern to look around. After looking for a minute he didn't found his genius brother anywhere he was in total shock.

"Dawkins isn't here?" He called Dylan.

"Have you looked anywhere?"

"I did." He called frightened and ecstatic climbing down and started to look around in the house.

"Oh my dog, oh my dog, where he could be?"

"Dylan calm, down he couldn't have vanished." Dolly said.

"I KNOW but he couldn't be found, do you know any place in the house we don't know about where he could hide or sleep." He asked.

"Well no!" Dolly said now having the same feeling of fear and dread.

"So what could have happened to him?" Dylan asked before his stepsister stepped on an old newspaper, with the page on the article about a certain thief.

"Ahh Dylan."

"What?" Dolly showed him the article and started to think for a bit he had of course some doubts but his fear took him over.

"Dolly, do you know what this could mean?"

"Well not for sure." She had big doubts about Carmen Sandiego.

"CARMEN SANDIEGO KIDNAPPED OUR BROTHER!" He shouted in full panic waking all the pups in the house.


	3. Chapter 3 Trust and Teamwork

_Trust and Teamwork_

_Back at the factory_

Crystal and Dawkins went into their position and prepared for the mission of bringing down V.I.L.E, Crystal already recognized Dr. Mengele in the factory however it seems that the bacteria or more to say fungus he made was fragile, if it isn't on the meat it could easily die, aside from that it isn't very long lasting, it could die in half an hour if unused. And telling about the great genius he wants to be.

"Everything is set." Dawkins said preparing the crane and everything to watch the movements.

"I am going in, wish me luck." She said slowly descending down in the factory in the shadows while Dawkins was tracking her on the tablet she gave him, that was plugged to the computers of the factory also he could track her collar threw the map.

"Watch it! Obstacle ahead." He said seeing several barrels of industrial material.

"I need to climb up." Crystal said threw the ear piece.

"There is a ladder at your left; however it is across where Dr. Mengele is trying to re-make his virus."

"Any other way around?" She asked.

"Try to go in the shadows threw the boxes and containers." Dawkins said before going for the cameras, on them it showed two rats in hiding below the table of Dr. Mengele along them, there was also a wolf-dog waiting to strike that is hiding behind the door where the mad cat scientist was.

"Crystal! You have company Doctor Mengele isn't alone, near him are two rats bellow the table he is working and near the door; there is a wolf-dog."

"The wolf-dog is Gore one of Duke's acolytes and the rats are the assistance of Mengele, are there others?"

"Let me check." Dawkins started to look to the cameras and other videos to see something else but the only thing he noticed were the guard dogs plus 2 human guards.

"It doesn't seem like there are any others, however there are the guard dogs and several human guards for the factory."

"Perfect they will help us, indirectly, use the tablet I gave you to bring them here Activate several machines in the vicinity to track their attention and try to bring them, it will track the attention of Gore as well." Crystal said.

"By the way I wish to know, why does the dog is called Gore?" Asked the pup while working on the tablet.

"He was a pet of Gunnar Maelstrom, Professor of Psychology at V.I.L.E Academy. Maelstrom has psychopathic tendencies his star pupils are the ones that have the same tendencies as him."

"Watch out then Crystal I believe he deserves the name Gore if he has those tendencies as his owner Maelstrom."

"Actually Dawkins, he eats like a mad animal, mad been with capital letters. Whenever he eats raw meat he has tendencies of splitting blood and guts from the carcass he is given to eat, all around the place. He is more a wild animal then a domestic one."

"I believe he exceeds all levels of wild animal not even the ones I know have those tendencies, I don't want to be around when he has dinner." Dawkins said activating everything and both the human and guard dogs came in while Crystal went into hiding.

"Well done kid, now to do my part, keep an eye on Mengele to see what he will do."

"On it."

* * *

_On the streets_

Both Dylan and Dolly were running through the streets of London trying to figure out where that thief went with their brother, in a way it was shell shocking for Dylan that one member of their family was kidnapped by a master thief. Dolly of course wasn't that much sure that Carmen Sandiego kidnapped Dawkins.

"I swear that if we never get Dawkins back I will explode and so will mom." Dylan said in full panic.

"Calm down bro, we shall find him. We need only to see where he could have went." Dolly said before bumping into Fergus the Fox and his gang.

"Dolly, Dylan what's the rush at this hour?" Fergus asked carefree.

"Fergus, one of our brothers is missing and we try to find him."

"Well with so many pups to take care, I am impressed that now it happened." Fergus said.

"We aren't joking Fergus. Our brother was kidnapped and we need clues of where he might be." Dylan said.

"Huh, really never expected that." He said.

"We need a clue on where he, is have you seen something off?"

"Well, we saw an air glider that passed through, it went in the direction towards the food factory for animals." Sid the squirrel said.

"TO THE FOOD FACTORY!" Shouted Dylan grabbing Dolly and went in the direction of the food factory.

"It is strange that a master thief would take Dawkins to food factory." Dolly said.

"Doesn't matter, WE ARE COMING DAWKINS!" Dylan shouted still scared.

* * *

_Back at the Factory_

The situation for the V.I.L.E animals wasn't very good since Gore had been captured and placed in a cage alongside Doctor Mengele's assistance, however the doctor wasn't captured he managed to escape but a good thing to know is the fact that once the humans and other animals were out the Siamese cat was now in position to strike the mad Doctor.

"You are in a perfect position Crystal." Dawkins said threw his earpiece

"Just the way I liked."

Just in that moment Dylan and Dolly managed to get in the compound of the factory, looking around them they were surprised by the fact that there weren't any guards at the moment. But in a way it was so far so good they can go without getting in trouble. They started to walk towards the ladder that leads up however due to Dylan's rush he managed to make some noise while Dolly face palmed herself for him. Dawkins on hearing what happened from behind him, looking on the tablet and noticed his two brothers Dylan and Dolly that started climbing up, they realized that he was missing and for sure they believed that he had been kidnapped.

"Crystal my two big siblings, Dylan and Dolly are here they probably though that I had been kidnapped, what should I do?"

"For me I can't leave V.I.L.E do their dirty work you have to tell them what is happening here. Plus I had expected this." She said.

"But how am I going to explain them, Dolly will surely understand but Dylan." He said.

"Only tell them about V.I.L.E and what they want here, first and foremost then give them a taste from the bag of what the organization would want you and your family to eat if they succeed. Do you think you can do it?" She explained and Dawkins took out the bag to be near him.

"No problem there, plan will be in motion very soon." Dawkins said threw the ear piece, but just when she went out of the hiding the light turned on and the white cat laughed with malice.

"HAHAHAHA, at last I will get you Crystal. You shall ruin my plans no more." Said the with cat white cat tracking the pup's attention and looked with worry, he wanted to help but then Dylan took him in his arms.

"Dawkins, here you were! We were worried sick. I knew that one shouldn't be alone when a notorious thief is in town. I will make sure that you wouldn't be kidnapped again." Dylan said the pup was moved by this change of mood but he couldn't take his sight off the cat.

"Yeah, yeah guys I know but there is something I have to tell you." He started.

"I know I know there is something we need to tell you as well, or may I need. From now on, I will never under appreciate you for your skills, you are between the most sensible pups we have and we need you in our family." Dylan said.

"I appreciate that but….." He started before been let out of the embrace and noticed the earpiece.

"Yet what are you doing here at the food factory?" Asked Dolly.

"And also have an ear piece." Dylan came.

"WOULD YOU LET ME SPEAK ALREADY!" He shouted and the two elder dogs stood silent.

"You know that Crystal once told us about V.I.L.E, well V.I.L.E is an international criminal organization that works to sabotaging honest businesses to make easy money, with their bio weapons they could cause an entire people to starve in order to sell their synthetic products that could also damage the health. Not to mention the fact that they make contraband with valuable authentic artifacts, those are replaced with forgeries." He explained now making his older siblings dumbstruck.

"Oh my Dog now this is much worst." Dylan said.

"But wait what does Carmen Sandiego has to do with V.I.L.E?" Dolly asked.

"Carmen Sandiego is trying to stop the plans _of_ V.I.L.E and so does Crystal they are partners. Down there is a white cat, Dr. Mengele who created a fungus to destroy the dog food that is produced there that would make all animals in England sick. If he succeeds V.I.L.E will have us eat this stuff that they produce." Dawkins said opening the bag with the logo for his siblings to try. And once tasting it Dolly threw it up and Dylan spat it.

"Bleah, it has no taste, it's like paper." Dylan commented.

"So if V.I.L.E destroys the food we will have to eat that garbage!?" Dolly exclaimed and the pup nods.

"I would rather go on a hunger strike."

"And that is why Crystal wants to stop this from happening; she brought me with her in order to help her stop V.I.L.E. She didn't had any bad intentions towards us or me in particular." Dawkins explained before Dylan looked and now he had a scared look.

"And unfortunately she is pinned down at this moment." Dylan said before Dolly and Dawkins saw that she was now suspended by her coat by a large crane with a hook.

"Crystal! NO." Said Dawkins fearful for his friend. "We have to do something." Dylan got an idea.

"Dolly, go there and prevent doctor Mengele from spreading the fungus, I will go destroy the rest and the formula." Dylan said before turning to his younger brother. "Dawkins you guide us." He ordered and all saluted and went to work, Dolly caught herself by another crane while Dylan went down to where the cat scientist had his improvised lab.

"Now Crystal this is the end of your endeavors, V.I.L.E won at last and I caught the elusive cat of Carmen Sandiego. At last my genius will be shown to the world and in front of you." He said laughing maniacally.

"BOW WAKA WOW!" Called someone else knocking the white cat aside.

"Who dared?!" He shouted, before noticing that Crystal wasn't there. "What! Where is she?!"

"RIGHT HERE EVILE NERD!" Called the other voice again and noticed a young female Dalmatian on the hook of another crane.

"Who are you?!" He asked with malice.

"One who likes that cat even more!" Said the Dalmatian.

"You have allies, doesn't matter this will not stop me from…." He said starting to look around her coat to find where his vile was.

"You are looking for this? It seems she is not the only master thief around."

"I have more it doesn't matter!" He said only to find his table with all the equipment and containers been messed up and his fungus destroyed with Dog hair and mucous.

"My plan, my work is RUINED!" Shouted the cat turning around wanting nothing else now but escape.

"I will get you Crystal Sandiego. I will have my revenge." He was stopped in his tracks by a metallic claw that immediately tied him up really hard. After a minute the two Dalmatians were now on the ground having a high five, for their accomplishment.

"Now this is what I call catching a criminal mad scientist." Dolly said before hearing sirens coming from outside.

"I called the police." Dawkins shouted from the roof.

"Hope he will like a vacation behind bars." Dolly said with satisfaction.

"Oh my Dog we will also get into a bunch trouble." Dylan said in panic before a hook attached to a string came down hitting his head.

"Come on, all of you up." Crystal called from the roof and the two Dalmatians caught the string that immediately started to lift them up, been out of plain sight on time when police dogs and Pearl the horse came and arrested the cat. While the three Dalmatians and the cat were watching threw the window down below.

"Now this was a night to remember." Dolly commented in satisfaction.

"Yeah I have to admit it really was some adventure." Dylan said now with a mask on his face. "And we have to find a way to get home."

"Hey will you come or not." The Siamese cat called preparing her glider with what seems to be two bags of loot.

"Ahh, I don't know what to say about this." Dylan said fearful.

"Come on you big pup." Dolly said dragging him to the glider followed by Dawkins who took their positions, and in the next moment they were flying above the city of London.

"This is so cooool." Dolly said excited before turning to the cat. "Again is there something I should hate about you?"

"Who knows?" She said calmly smiling.

"Ahh, do you always make escapes in this manner." Dylan asked not very fond of this experience.

"3 out of 5, most of the times, gives opportunity to enjoy the view." She said.

"I do admit that even I am not quit the fan when flying. But the view is very nice." Dawkins said calmly. They arrived at the Dalmatians Street without any other problems, once they arrived the other pups came out to meet the heroes of this mission and of course it is also the moment when they have to bid farewell.

"Well, never in my whole life I would have imagined that we will take on a criminal empire in our own city." Dylan said he should be angry in a way that they trusted a thief but he was more rather glad that they helped her to beat a greater evil.

"Life is full of surprises." Crystal said adjusting her coat.

"True, and now I see you as a sister that I never had." Dolly said hugging her.

"All right, all right you don't need for that." She said before turning to the bags.

"I guess they contain some loot taken from V.I.L.E." Dylan said.

"True." She said before handing a giant bag to them. "And this bag is for you."

"Ahh, I don't know if we could accept stolen stuff, even if the stuff was stolen from other thieves and outlaws." Dylan said stressed.

"Maybe not, but I could give you something." She pulled out a special winning ticket for a Raffle.

"Wait, this is a winning ticket for a free supply of deluxe dog food for 6 months." Dylan said with amazement.

"Everything had already been taken care off. Tomorrow the supply will be here at the front door, having a mischievous mastermind as a friend has its benefits."

"You know Crystal, you are really a nice cat and if you decide to give up on this life of vigilante crime don't hesitate to move nearby." Dylan said.

"Did I hear a compliment from you? After everything?"

"Well thinking of the circumstance I have to admit that you had a good reason for you-know-what activity this night."

"Indeed and I really want you to have this bag." She said revealing its content, inside there were some jewels.

"By the way, Dylan." She started and the dog found himself with a real astronaut helmet on its head that made him almost to faint.

"A real helmet!"

"Dolly this portrait is for you."

"Crystal we once had a problem with one of the Prince of Dalmatia." She said.

"Strange this one is different." Said Dawkins looking at it.

"And has a value of 40.000 pounds." Crystal said and showed her a picture of a female dog that looks exactly like her smiling, dressed in regalia and an ermine cloth, with one paw at a globe and another on a pile of books, behind there was a red room, with a red canopy with golden ropes. "The Countess of Croatia."

"You hear that Dylan, I am a countess, a genuine one." She said bragging around.

"Yeah, now please don't get overboard like that time with Clarissa." Dylan said.

"I am just playing with you."

"Well I would stay more, but you know I have to go. My partner would want the other bag." She said now driving all the pups sad.

"Do you really have to go?" Dawkins asked trying to keep his sadness still.

"Unfortunately yes, but don't worry I know how to communicate with one another we will still be in touch." She said with a reassuring smile.

"I-I know but…" He couldn't continue the sentence.

"The first one who appreciated your full potential at what you do. I know but let me tell you something. When I was younger then you I always been neglected by my parents I was even abandoned on the streets of Paris. Day and night I had to fight for my survival and even thou I was successful at overcoming difficulty I always craved for affection and eventually my wish came to be. One evening I was following a mice that went into a building, however in that building there was a fight between V.I.L.E and my future partner, Carmen Sandiego. In a way I had managed to distract that agent even destroying the technology they had on the table and some substances, when one discovered this he wanted to go straight to me but I jumped at him and scratched him really bad. After seeing their plan destroyed they retreated but not without injury. After that event I met the one who became my owner and partner; Carmen Snadiego, who immediately took me in. I adapted to the life of vigilante because it gave me a purpose in life." She said remembering everything like in a movie "In my case I didn't had a family to give me another path, but you have your family." She showed to him all his siblings.

"And they will guide you into the path you need to be." She said smiling touching his heart and of the others.

"You are right, thanks Crystal." He said now hugging her.

"OK, no need for group hugs." She returned the gesture.

"Hug, Hug, Hug." All the pups said shocking the cat.

"Trigger word." Dolly, Dylan and Dawkins said in unison and the last let her go. before been buried under an avalanche of white dogs with dots on their fur.

"Ahh, Mon Dieu!" She exclaimed getting her head out.

"Hahaha it seems that the great elusive thief can escape V.I.L.E and the police but not a pup avalanche, what an irony. Hahaha" Dylan said laughing in satisfaction.

"Oui, ce vrais!" She commented struggling to crawl out, it took the cat some time till she managed to get out from that pile of black and white to get to the end of the building to pull a string for her glider to come out.

"Good luck all of you, we will see again one day." She said placing her paw on her head to mimic a gesture of throwing herself off the house and the next second to fly in the air and go away in the moon light to a human figure that immediately took her up before disappearing in the night.

The next day all the pups wake up several minutes before the arrival of their parents, they were amazed to see all the pups more high spirited than usual. Some of the stuff Crystal left to them was kept in the attic with some small exceptions like some jewels and the helmet Dylan now had things that came as some surprise, another one was the boxes of deluxe dog food left outside. They also listened to the news regarding last night's heist; there was no clue about them been involved but the authorities captured the V.I.L.E animals.

"I can't believe the fact that there was an attempt of robbery at the food factory. And how on earth did all this deluxe food came from? I don't remember participating at a contest or a raffle." Doug exclaimed while Dylan, Dawkins and Dolly exchanged mischievous looks at each other.

"One never knows, maybe it was a mistake or an associate of Carmen Sandiego." Dolly said.

"If that is true she surely has associates who know how to take people by surprise, both in robbing and in leaving something behind." Delilah said before turning to Dawkins.

"I really do apologies that Crystal had to leave she really was a nice cat for all of us."

"I don't need to worry; she surely went on another great adventure."

"Well for one who is madly rich she surely did." Doug said.

"True, or that or something else." Dolly said before hearing the bell ringing.

"Who might be now?" Delilah said moving towards the door to open it, for a post man number 101 Dalmatian Street was not a place to be for too long and so a package was left at the doorstep, this was a very big one with a name written on it.

"Dawkins you got a package." Delilah said and the pup alongside his older siblings and stepfather came to see.

"Wow someone really like you." Doug said.

"I wonder what is inside." Dawkins said smiling before opening it inside there was another box and on opening it he couldn't be more amazed, an electric red tablet that was much more advanced than the one used at the factory or the ones they have.

"Wow, this is the latest generation of electronic tablets." He said with excitement.

"I can't believe it." Delilah exclaimed with amazement.

"Who could be the one who sent it to you?" Doug said, Dawkins, Dylan and Dolly noticed a postcard with a red hat on it.

"One who surely likes him." Dolly said with a smirk.

"Well whoever sent it to I hope we will meet someday." Doug said.

"It was Crystal." Dawkins said with a smirk activating it.

"Hope we will see her again one day then." Doug said while Dolly alongside Dizzy, Dee Dee and Dawkins then went to the window to see the postman giving a box to Clarissa's human the box however had the V insignia on it.

"Looks like V.I.L.E gained a buyer today." Dizzy said.

"To have a taste of their garbage." Dee Dee said before hearing Clarissa shouting at what it was and the content was immediately thrown away and the Dalmatians went into a laugh just before a map came on the tablet that was shown and a red hat pointing the present locating of the master thief.

"Where in the world is Crystal and Carmen Sandiego?" Dolly said smiling.

"Oh where in the world are they?" Dylan said looking at the tablet that was showing a location of a new adventure for the master thief.


End file.
